ForgetMeNot
by SavvyCat-chan
Summary: My name is Tori Mathews. I'm 15, in 10th grade. I go to school, I get good grades, and I live with my parents. I don't have any allergies. I'm an only child. I love soda, pizza, junk food, and the internet. I'm just an average teenager. OC. Give it a try!
1. Thanksgiving Break

**_My_ _name is Kari, to those of you that don't know me. This is my story that popped into my head the during the weekend, while I watched the opening credits for Breaking Dawn. Things you should know:_**

**_1. NO this IS NOT a vampire story. I don't much like fanfics where they change a main character into a vampire_**

**_2. NO I DON'T own Justice League. But,then, I haven't sent my wish list to santa yet. (Other shows that I wish I owned but don't are: Young Justice, Generator Rex, Regular Show, and... LOONEY TUNES SHOW!)_**

**_3. I DO own Tori. So BACK OFF, SHE'S MIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!_**

**_Tori: O.O... Kari are we talking about Dick and Wally, or me?_**

**_Kari: Meh... BOTH!_**

**_Wally: :D_**

**_Dick: *smirk*_**

**_Kari: *starry eyed* Yuppers... _**

**_Tori: =_=; KARI OWNS NOTHING BUT ME!_**

**Forget-Me-Not**

**1. Thanksgiving Break**

Metropolis. Home to Superman. I'd been there a month and I still haven't seen him. But, with Thanksgiving break, I'd have my chance. I'd been waiting for a break so I could go hang out at the news paper place where my dad worked. Why there? Because they had the best coverage of the Man of Steel.

I liked it pretty okay in Metropolis. I'd been there visiting my uncle Johnny every other year since I was ten. But I'd never stayed so long.

I got through the last day of school just barely. The last bell was my hero. If only I could meet a REAL hero. Why did I want to? I wasn't sure. I'd always liked heroes. But I'd never thought I'd be living in the same city as one. The idea that I could have passed him a number of times a day made my fingers twitch.

I see a number of people on my way to school. I ride my bike to school because it's not very far from my house, er, condo.

The Daily Planet was about… ten blocks from my condo. My condo was about… three or four blocks away from the school. I raced off to the Daily Planet, not bothering to drop my bag off.

"Hey, watch out!" a man yelled as I zoomed past.

"Sorry!"

"Hey!"

"Didn't see ya'! Sorry!"

"Slow down!"

"Where's the fire?"

"Chill out, kid!"

I apologized vaguely. But then I noticed an odd man. He was wearing a trench coat and a cap. I could see his face barely through the shadow the cap casted, but I was in a hurry and couldn't care less about the dude.

I pulled into the front of the Daily Planet and eyed the automatic revolving door. The person going in looked stunned as I drove my bike straight into the door and watched me in shock through the glass as I eased through and slowly peddled through the lobby and nodded at the secretary.

She said nothing. She was used to me doing the unexpected by now. I rode slowly through the halls, toward the elevator. I wheeled it in, here. I stood patiently in the middle of workers that just laughed at the situation. Except for the new lady. She looked startled.

"Hey." I said, nodding. She waved meekly.

I rode down the hall and saw one of the meeting rooms was in use. Weird. There were guards outside the door, but the walls around the meeting room where glass. A man saw me as I coasted by and pointed, looking outraged. A man farther away from me turned and started laughing.

I waved at him. "Hi, Daddy!"

He waved. But the snobby man was pointing at me. I rolled my eyes. Dropping my bike, I pointed back at the man and mocked him. A man suddenly appeared in front of me. His shadow casted over me through the glass, but I could tell that this guy was important. Oh boy.

He said something to Dad before waving me forward. I grimaced. Crap. I shuffled to the door and walked in. "-bikes in the building? What kind of madness is this?"

"Quiet, Frank." the important dude chided. "What's your name?"

"Tori… I'm in trouble, huh?" I said after a moment. "But, in my defense, there's no sign on the door with a slash through a bike, so, really, who's fault is _that?_"  
>"How rude!"<p>

"_Rude? Rude? _You wanna talk about rude? Pointing is rude!"Since I'm me, and he was right there, I walked over to him and pointed my finger in his face. "Isn't that annoying? Doesn't it just make you want to scream? Don't you just _hate _me now? Huh? Huh? Huh?" I wiggled my finger in his face, waving it insesently at the annoying man.

"See how annoying that is? Don't ya just hate it? Couldn't you just_ slap me? _Well, ya can't! 'Cuz _that _would be childish of a grown man to slap a little girl for pointing at him. But, guess what? I could slap you! Yup. I could slap you, and I'd get in less trouble than you would for slapping me. So, who's the loser here? Huh? Huh, Frank? Huh?" I paused and smiled sweetly at him. "You are." I poked his pointy nose. "Yes, you are Frank! That's right. You are."

I then saw Clark. "Hi, Mr. Clark!"

"Hi, Tori." He was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Nice day, huh?"

"Yes, it is."

"Yuppers. Beautiful…" I smiled at him, smiled a sickly-sweet smile at Frank, and skipped over to Dad. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi, Sport." he managed to say through his laughter.

"Mr. Wayne, please! This _child _is being very snotty and I must request you send her on her way!"

"Please, Frank. Just please. She's a child!" I grinned at the man. "You're a grown man."

"Yeah, Frank. You're a grown man!"

The look on his face was priceless. I pulled my camera out of my bag and snapped a picture of him. His following expression was equally as priceless, so I took another. He was so outraged, he stood up and pointed at me.

"Now, Frank, before you make accusations, do you have any proof?"

"Everyone just saw you assaulting me!"

"Assault?" I gasped. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing! Why, I've never even popped a dog on the nose!"

"Frank. Enough."

I turned to the guy. "Hey." I said calmly. "I think I'll just, you know, go down town and look around…"

"Still looking to get that picture, huh, Tori?" Dad asked.

"ABSOLUTLY!"

"Well, then. You might want to go find him before Mr. Wayne has you removed from the building."

We looked at each other very seriously. Then I wiggled my eyebrows. He had another fit of laughter. I turned to the dude.

"Yeah, he's probally right… I wish I could say I was sorry… but, honestly, I'm not. I enjoy messing with Frank. It's fun. He really makes it too easy… Just like snooty Sarah Baker. Now, I must go superhero hunting… Which would be far easier in Gotham." I sighed. "I swear, do you know how many kids on Facebook post pictures of Batman?"

The important guy didn't hesitate. "A lot?"

"YES! A LOT! BUT THIS CITY IS SOOO FREAKIN SQUEEKY CLEAN THAT I'VE ONLY SEEN _ONE _ SKETCHY DUDE! _ONE!_ CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?"

Awkward silence. "Sorry… I just REALLY want that picture…"

"I could have gotten you a picture, you know."

"Yes, Ms. Louis. But I want MY picture… I MUST TAKE THAT PICTURE WITH MY OWN CAMERA USING THIS CLICKY FINGURE! … This one right here." I held up my right pointer finger and wiggled it. "It's the only way! THE ONLYWAY!"

I turned to the dude. "So, anyway, Mr…"

"Wayne. Bruce Wayne."

"… HOLY CRAP! IT'S BRUCE WAYNE!" I yelled. "No freakin wonder there are big scary dudes outside!"

"…Yes."

"Well then, Mr. Wayne, I've changed my mind. I AM sorry… but only for spazzing… Sorry, guys." I said. Everyone was too busy staring to notice. "Except you Frank! Your face makes me sad… It's so… plain. Why can't you be more like Mr. Wayne, Frank? Shame on you! Shame on you and your parents for raising such a prissy son."

"… She's banned for life, right?" Dad asked through his laughter.

"No. Tori, you remind me of my oldest ward, Richard." Mr. Wayne said to me. I stared at him for a moment, shifting my eyes to look at Clark and Louis. Clark gave me a thumbs up, so I assumed this to be a good thing.

"Um, thanks." I said slowly. "So, to be clear: I'm not in trouble for riding my bike down the hall; I'm not in trouble for mocking Frank; I'm not in trouble for sarcastically waving my finger in Frank's face; I'm not in trouble for entering your meeting and making noise; I'mnot in trouble for saying crap; I'm not in trouble for shaming Frank and his family; I'm not in trouble for exuberantly proclaiming my dedication to photographing Superman; I'm not in trouble for snapping pictures of Frank's stupid face; I'm not in trouble for telling Frank his face makes me sad; and I'm not in trouble for wishing a plague on both Frank's houses."

"Well… You didn't do that last one yet."

"No? Well, then, Frank: A plague upon both your houses."

"Urg." said Frank.

"Am I in trouble now?"

"… No."

"Sweetness! Does that mean I can slap Frank's face?"

"… Maybe."

"Really?"  
>"No."<p>

"Oh…" I paused. I rubbed the back of my neck, unsure of what to do. "Meh, I should probably be going….."

"Or you couldgo outside and take pictures."

"Sweet!"

"But, Tori. Please don't pester Frank… And do your yelling elsewhere."

"Okay. Sorry. I get really excited after school lets out…" I trailed off. "Anyway, love you Daddy!" I kissed him on the cheek and waved at my friends. "Bye, guys! See you later!"

As I trotted out of the room a chorus of "Bye, Tori" followed me into the hall. I walked past the scary dudes and looked at them for a moment. I smiled.

"Good job, men. You make the Secret Service look… rather weak." I paused and then waved at them. "Keep up the good work! And tell Mr. Wayne…"

**At the WatchTower**

"And she told them to tell you what?" Superman asked.

"That she liked my business, but I should really hold anger management classes for 'people like Frank.'" Batman answered.

They were in the control room. Batman was typing something into the computer. "What are you doing?"

"Not now, Kent. I'm busy."

"Okay, fine. But you have to admit, Tori is adorable." Superman laughed. "If that was what she looked like when she found out who you were, imagine what she would look like if she ever met one of the League!"

"Hmm." Batman grunted.

"Like… Batman…"

"Metropolis is your district."

"Batman, please! Since when did that stop other heroes from saving the day in Gotham?"

"That doesn't. _This _does." Batglare.

"… Good point.

**_And, there it is folks! The first chapter of what I hope to be a long-lived series. I hope to get the next few chapters out quickly, but I make no promises. Depending on the reviews I get, I'll update faster. If you do me a great favor of kindness and review, then I shall try to have the next to chapters up. At least one review, people! Feed a starving artist!... Okay, I'm not starving. BUT I COULD BE AND YOU'D NEVER KNOW! Reviews are what makes the story live! Keep in mind that I have the next chapter already written and ready to post. Possibly. If you're nice to review! COOKIES AND BATARANGS FOR REVIEWS, RIGHT BATMAN?_**

**_Batman:... Sure. I guess. Review, or else. _**

**_Superman: Just remember, kids: Batman is scary and knows where you live._**

**_Batman: Shut it Cl-(notices Tori staring at him in awe)-Superman. Or I'll melt the Fortress of Solitude. _**

**_Superman: O.O_**

**_Kari: Yikes. What the heck, Bats?_**

**_Tori: MISTER BATMAN AND MISTER SUPERMAN, CAN I PHOTOGRAPH YOU NOW?  
>Superman: Not yet, Tori. Maybe later in the story.<em>**

**_Tori: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine._**

**_Kari: OOOOOOOOkay then._**

**_Robin: Review_**

**_Kari: Which Robin are you?_**

**_Robin: I can't tell you. There's a crazy girl with dark curly hair staring at me._**

**_Kari: O.O Heel GIRL!_**

**_Tori: Awww..._**

**_LOLz REVIEW!_**


	2. Pictures

**This is Kari! I got 17 hits last night! But no reviews. I get that though, so this is to my fellow late-night fanfiction browsers. I know how it is. It's late and you're barely awake to read the last word of the last paragraph, much less review! LOL. I do it, I hate doing it, but I'll be honest, I do. **

**But my thing about the no reviews is that I don't know what you like or don't like. So, all those late night-early morning readers, this is for you guys! Did I mention that I got two views almost promptly after I posted my story? You guys made me so happy! Thanks, you two!**

**Forget-Me-Not**

**2. Pictures**

I rolled out of bed early that morning. I stretched and headed down the hall to the kitchen. "Morning Mom, Morning Dad." I said with a yawn. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Well, sport, I really have to go to work, so I can't go scout for Superman with you today." Dad said as he put down his paper. "Sorry, sport."

"And I'd love to take you, but I have that business trip…"

I fought back my disappointment. "Oh… That's okay. I'll just bike to the park and take some more pictures of the trees." They looked skeptical. "The trees are so pretty. Way prettier than the ones back in the other city."

"Oh?"

There was knocking on the door. I went to answer it. "Oh? Then I suppose I should tell Clark not to worry about it." I was staring up at Clark. He looked different. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Good morning, Tori!" Clark greeted. It was too early to be that happy.

"Shhh! Give me a moment… I need my food." I shuffled into the kitchen with him at my heels. Reaching into the cabinet, I grabbed a bar from my stash. "Mmmmm… chocolate."

Clark stared at me in disbelief as I chewed my Fiber One bar. "What are you eating?"  
>"Fiber One bar." I said. "Want one?"<p>

"Kids don't eat Fiber One bars for breakfast. They eat eggs and pancakes and sneak cookies when their Moms aren't looking."

"That's what I told her!" Dad sighed.

"Shush, Howard!" Mom chided.

"Oh, come on Vicky. How many 15 year olds do you know that eat Fiber One bars?"  
>"Oh, Dad, I know girls that don't eat breakfast at all… or lunch… or dinner… only, like, half of a salad and a sip of water." I retorted. "So, I'm doing much better than a lot of girls."<p>

"She's got a point." Clark agreed.

"I know I have a point." I said with a smile. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, I'm taking you around the city to take pictures." Clark explained.

"We called Clark to take you." Mom told me.

"Really?" I asked. They nodded. Sweet! No way Clark would deny me anything! I could go get a huge burger and all kinds of stuff! Clark had never NOT let me do anything before.

Like that time he let me color a pretty ballerina and tape it to Frank's back. Frank wasn't impressed… but everyone else did. But that was beside the point. This was going to be epic!

The traffic was terrible. That left Clark and I to walk to the park, which was a few blocks away from Daily Planet. I brought my bike, of course. Some people like to wear a favorite jacket. I liked to tot my bike… I didn't know why. It just was.

"How's it going with Louis?" I asked. Clark seemed stunned by the question.

"What do you mean?"  
>"Oh, come on Mr. C! Don't lie to me!" I insisted. Then I added, "I know you loooooooooove her!"<p>

His face went red with a blush. "I don't. We're just friends…"

"Dude, don't . Just don't. There's no need to lie to me." I reminded him. "I'm not gunna tell her… Ya know, probably."

"Um… That inspired confidence…"

"It's what I do." I smiled. "Now, tell Tori."

"Honestly?"

"No, Mr. C. Fakely."

"… Fair enough." he sighed. "I… don't think she likes me very much."

"Why not?" I asked. I had noticed this too, of course. But it wasn't all the time.

"She thinks I push off the Superman reports on her on purpose."

I thought about that. When I first moved to Metropolis, I remembered the fight.

_I was walking down the hall on the fifth floor. My bike had been at this bike place getting fixed. I was rounding the corner near the water cooler when I heard the voices. _

_ "Oh, really Clark! What is wrong with you?"_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "You're always pushing the most dangerous assignments on me! Why can't _you _take a Superman story once and a while?"_

_ "I thought you liked getting those stories."_

_ "It doesn't change the fact that they're the most dangerous!" Louis pressed._

I focused on the memory without meaning to.

_**I was standing next to myself, peering into the room. The scene was frozen. I walked from the hall into the room. I studied Louis and Clark. Clark was looking confused and timid. Typical. Louis was looking fierce. But her body language sent me a mixed signal.**_

_** Anger and something else. She was sitting at her desk in the rolling chair. Clark was standing in front of the desk, a little to the left. But only a little. Louis's chair was turned slightly to the left. Facing him. It wasn't necessary to turn the chair to look at him. It was instinctual. Like a girl in class that turns in her desk slightly to face a boy she had a crush on.**_

I smiled. "Tori? You stopped walking."

I looked at my feet. So I had. Not unusual. "Ah, so I have." I said lightly. "Anyway, I don't think she hates you, Mr. Clark."

"Yes she does."

"No. She turned her chair when she was yelling at you."

"What?"

"Never mind. The point is: I pretty sure she doesn't hate you."

"You can't know that. You're a kid."

I put a hand on my hip and fixed him with a hard stare. "Um, _excuse me, _I am not a KID. I'm a fifteen year old girl."

"Right. Sorry."

"And second of all, why don't you ask her yourself if she hates you."

"Hm?" He looked confused.

"She's walking over right now." I stated calmly, nodding to the dark haired woman strutting toward us. Clark turned to look and slightly paled.

"Oh."

"Hi, Ms. Louis!" I called, since he obviously wasn't going to. "What are you doing?"

"I'm off today." she replied, tucking her cell phone into her purse. She was wearing a black jacket over a white t-shirt and jeans. "I had to stop by Daily Planet to drop something off and I saw you two walking passedso I thought I'd catch up with you."

I nudged Clark with my elbow. "Cool. You wanna come hang out with us? Mr. Clark's taking me to look for Superman."

"Oh?" Louis looked at Clark skeptically. "Well, honey. Superman hunting isn't for the faint of heart."

Was that a wink? Ooooh! I resisted the urge to wiggle my eyebrows at Clark. "Oh, gosh, Ms. Louis! You're right! Maybe _you should _come along with us! I'd hate for Mr. Clark to faint on me." I nudged him to let him know it was all in good fun.

"I think I will." Louis said with a smile. "Let's go then."

I liked hanging out with Louis and Clark. They really were great fun. We went to the park and we ate ice cream and hot dogs and burgers and drank frozen lemonade. Frozen lemonade? In the fall? Some people.

"That would make a nice picture…" I mused as I bought another hotdog. I turned to the pair as they sat on the bench. I pulled my camera out of my bag and snapped the picture. I turned back to the vender. "Thanks, Mister." I handed him the money and dashed in front of them.

I held my camera out with my right hand and smiled. "Smile!" They looked up as I bit into my hotdog and snapped the picture. "Ah… That's a good one. It's goin in the scrap book…" I said as I admired the picture. I jammed it back in my pocket.

Clark's cell suddenly rang. "Hello?" he asked. The expression on his face flickered for a moment before he smiled. "Okay, then. Goodbye."

He hung up. "Hey, I have to run to the Daily Planet to meet someone real fast. I'll be back."

"Okay, Mr. Clark. We'll be right here!" I called as he ran off. I laughed. "Can't seem to stay put, huh?"

Louis was too busy watching him run to reply, though. "What's up, Ms. Louis?" I asked, knowing perfectly well.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I was just wondering who he was meeting with."

"Oh… So, Ms. Louis… I was wondering… Now that Mr. Clark is gone, how about a girl to girl chat?"

"Oh? About what?" Louis asked peering at me curiously.

"About your crush." She almost choked on her lemonade.

"M-My what?"

"Oh, come on. I'm a girl! I notice stuff! And I've noticed that you are majorly crushing on Clark Kent." I trailed of seeing the design peeking out over the top of her zipped up jacket. "Ooooh, what's this?"

I reached over and unzipped the jacket. "Apparently Clark's not the only one with your attention." The Superman diamond was looking back at me.

"Oh, well… It's Metropolis. Superman has everyone's attention."

"But you hide the logo?"

"Well, I-"

There was a loud crash. Everyone in the park screamed and scrambled. Louis was on her feet and tugging at my arm. "Tori! We have to get out of here!"

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't do anything. With the exception of staring at the horizon as the cloud of smoke and other things filled the air dancing to the sound of terrified screams. What was I supposed to do?

Where was I supposed to run? To hide? To flee? Should I scream? Should I cry? I wasn't sure. I'd lived in a small city. One without this level of panic. I'd never had this happen. I wasn't sure what to do.

But in a second it didn't matter what I was supposed to do. It didn't matter that I was frozen in fear and confusion. No. All that mattered was what I saw above me. A bird? A plane? No. My chance! I smile split my face and I hopped on my bike. I raised my camera and snapped a picture. Then a brief video.

"Tori! Let's go! We have to get out of here!"

"We? No, you. If you want to run, that's on you. But this is my chance! I've been waiting a month for this and I'm not waiting another second!"

I tore off on my bike with Louis screaming and calling me back. But I'd have none of that. No. I needed this! I had to do this! It was personal. It was necessary. At that moment, at that time, I knew it was my destiny to _take that picture! _

"You're going the wrong way kid!"

"You're going toward him!"

"Idiot kid!"

It didn't matter that I was heading off to possible doom. It didn't matter that I was probably going to end up injured or on my death bed. But I had to. The scene before me called me to it. It wasn't repealing me like the others. I was attracted to it. I needed to be in the fray. No matter how bad it got.

I zoomed off of the path and into the grass, weaving in between trees and benches. My camera felt heavy as it hung from its strap on my wrist. I needed that picture!

And then something was flung in my path. "HOLY CRAP!" It was a _bench!_ I jerked the handle bars to the left only to hit sidewalk. I flipped off of my bike, shoulder connecting with the ground. I wasn't going to lie. It hurt. It burned. But my camera landed in front of me. I reached out with my right hand and snatched it from the ground.

I couldn't move my right arm. I rolled onto my back and stood with a purpose. My hand snapped up and the clicking of my finger connecting with the picture button mingled with the sounds of Superman and his look alike fighting.

It was amazing! Unbelievable! BENCH! I dodged it and kept clicking. I was in the zone. I didn't need to think. It was almost instinct to do whatever it took to take those pictures. I knew it was adrenaline. My uncle was a photographer for Daily Planet. He had told me that it happened to some photographers when they desperately wanted a picture.

"Look out!" I looked up to see Superman in front of me catching a tree.

"Oh my God!" I gasped. He was _right there. _And, what was this? He looked familiar. I brushed it off as I snapped a picture of his partially turned face. He flung the tree away and turned to glance me. There was a flicker in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Sorry, sir." I said faintly. "Didn't mean to get in your way… You don't mind, do you?"

"Just try and stay out of harm's way, okay, kid?" He ruffled my hair and flew away after Bizarro.

And, was it me, or did he seem to stay still just long enough for me to snap pictures.

I was running with my bike clumsily rolling next to me. I wasn't worried about my arm, even now as it began to _really _hurt. I found Louis and Clark calling for me desperately calling for me. "HEY!" I called. Louis turned heel and tackled me in a hug.

"Ow! Louis… can't… breath…"

"Sorry, dear." She smoothed out my pitch black curls and kissed my forehead. "I was so worried! What happened to you?"

"I got them! I got the pictures!" I screamed. Louis was too busy circling me with the expression I like to call _The Mom Eyes. _ I dropped the bike which barely missed Louis's foot. I dangled the camera at her, but she was busy making sure I was in one piece. "Look, Mr. Clark!"

Clark was looking at the pictures while Louis fussed over me. "What got into you? You could've gotten yourself _killed_! I don't want you to do that again." I just laughed lightly at her.

"Yes, _Mom._" I replied. "Mr. Clark, what'd'ya think of my pictures?"

"These are amazing, Tori. Considering how fast paced that fight was, these are very clear."

"…" I paused for a moment. "How did you know that it was fast…"

"….. Aren't… All fights fast?" Clark said slowly. Too slowly… _It'll work… for now._ That's what part of me said. Another part said: _Mild mannered Clark Kent? Superman? No way, dude. _

"I wanna go show them to Daddy! Can we go?"

"Sure. Louis, I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, Ms. Louis, I'm fine! Let's go!" I hope on my bike and ride off with Louis and Clark behind me. I kept far enough ahead that Louis wouldn't spaz over my arm. I was sure it was nothing. It didn't matter. First day of my vacation… and I reached my goal for the break. It would be a boring rest of the week.

I dropped my bike in the front of the lobby and ran over to the secretary. "Ms. Amanda! Where's my dad? Which floor? HURRY, LADY, IT'S IMPORTANT!"

"Name?"

"Ms. Amanda, PLEASE! YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I'M LOOKING FOR HOWARD MATHEWS! I HAVE TO SHOW HIM THE PICTURES!"

"Mr. Mathews didn't come in this morning, Tori."

I stared at her for a moment. "He… WHAT?"

"He didn't show for work."

I turned on my heels and was at the door with my bike before Clark and Louis had even stepped out of the turning door. They were shocked as I stomped right into the slot they just stepped out of and got in the slot behind me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tori!" Louis called after me through the glass. I pranced out and hopped on my bike. "Where's the fire?"

I huffed. "Why does everyone ask me that?" I grumbled remembering the dude from the day before. "Dad didn't show up for work. I have to go to my house."

"Alright, wait. We're coming, Tori." Clark insisted. "Wait for us."

I skidded to a stop on the sidewalk opposite my condo complex. I dropped my bike, the van across the street tickling something in the back of my mind.

_**I was standing above myself. The me that was in front of me was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of a TV in my old apartment in Sunrise City. On the TV was a video of a car. The video was paused, as was everything in the room. On the TV was a green van with a beat up license plate. The plate read…**_

"132 CUL." I froze in my tracks. Louis and Clark came thundering up from behind me. I grabbed them by their arms and flung them behind a near-by moving truck along with my bike.

"Tori-"

"SHHHH! Mr. Clark, with all due respect, shut up!" I hissed. I put my finger to my lips and rose slowly to look through the truck's side window. The window on my side was rolled down. Through it I could see two men in generic navy blue janitor uniforms walking out of the building. One of them glanced my way and I ducked. The guy's face looked familiar.

My heart was pounding in my throat as they climbed into the truck and drove away. I waited until they were out of sight before grabbing my bike and running across the street. I was only vaguely aware of Clark and Louis following me.

I forgot about them, though as I bounded into the nearest elevator, leaving them to find their own way up. I ran to my door and clutched the key that hung around my neck on a chain. I flung the door open… And stared.

It was wrong. Something was wrong… No. Everything was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. I stood in the door taking in the mangled room. "Tori? What's wrong?" Louis called from down the hall. When they got to me they notice how stiff I had gone and froze.

"Tori?" Clark asked. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" I asked incredulously. "_Everything is wrong!_"

"What?"

"Don't you see it? Everything is wrong. The couch is wrong. The coffee table is wrong. The _TV _is even wrong!"

Clark looked confused.

_**I was standing next to myself. Clark was looking at me from the other side of the door. I stepped away from me and Clark and turned to look at the living room. The beige couch sat in the center of the room. On it were two pillows. They matched the couch on one side: plain and beige. On the other side of the pillows that lay hidden by the back of the couch was crazy with triangles and zigzags.**_

"Look!" I said walking to the couch. "Look at the pillows. The older pillow is on the left side. It's supposed to be on the right."

"So? Tori, you're dad probably just moved it."

"I know that. He does it all the time." I snapped. "But they're on the wrong side."

"what?" Clark said, confused.

"They're on the _wrong side. _It's the ugly side. Mom hates that side. We don't flip them over unless it's on accident. But we never put them both on the same side at the same time." I insisted. "And, the couch is off center."

"It's _what?"_ Louis demanded.

"It's off center. By five inches."

"…"

"And the table isn't even with the couch. The table isn't lined up with the couch. And it's too close to the TV. It's supposed to be at least an inch closer to the couch. And the TV stand is turned 15 degrees to the right. And it's moved forward by a few inches."

Clark stared at me for a moment before stepping toward me. Louis was suddenly zoomed in on my arm. "Tori, why is your arm hanging like that?"

"I don't know! I fell on it. Are you even _listening?_"

"Tori, look at me."

I looked Clark in the eye and saw something I'd never seen there before. "Yes sir."

"Can you really remember all of that?"

"Clark… I remember _everything." _

**And… there you have it.**

**Tori: And… I just stunned my best friend.**

**Clark: … (vacant stare)**

**Bruce:… (waves hand in front of face) did you video message me for this? I'm not even sure if this is a picture or not! (Clark's eye twitchs) Ok, it's a video. **

**Tori: Clark? O.O I think he's broken. (turns to Kari) LOOK WHAT YOU DID!**

**Kari: I wasn't the one that stated a fact that is next to illogical and slightly confusing.**

**Tori: YOU DESIGNED ME THAT WAY!**

**Kari: I know, Tori… it's okay!**

**Tori: No it's-**

**Kari: No! No words, just emotion!**

**Tori: O.O Are you taking crazy pills?**

**Kari: JUST EMOTION!**

**Tori: *twitch***

**Kari: If youcan tell me were that came from, I'll get the next chapter up today! **

**Tori: YAY! YOU GUYS HAVE THE EASIEST JOB EVERRR! JUST CLICK THE BUTTON AND TYPE IN A FEW WORDS! ALSO, YOU COULD JUST GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK IT UP TO GET THE ANSWER! Look up The Getbackers-**

**Kari: O.O WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**Tori: Helping!**

**Kari: TOO MUCHHELPING!**

**Tori: T-T sorryz**

**Kari: sigh. **

**Clark: … **_**everything?**_

**Kari: It's okay, Clark. All shall be revealed… IN CHAPTER THREE!...**

**Tori and Kari: REVIEW!**


	3. Questions

**Hey, Hey! It's Kari! And I've brought you the third chapter of Forget-Me-not!**

**Tori: And, that's what I'm thankful for!**

**Kari: LOL. I'm thankful that I got this up!**

**Tori: Me too. I was getting bored. **

**Kari: Well, I couldn't very well work myself to death on this story!**

**Tori: Well, you should! **

**Kari: Tori, you and I Both know that we only have four reviews.**

**Tori: YES! So, this chapter is for our reviewers: robinluvr, Scotty1609, Deadeye517, and CaribbeanTrinidadian**

**Batman: … Batarangs. *throws randomly***

**Kari: robinluvr, I loved writing that scene. It was fun!**

**Tori: Scotty1609, thankyou! I don't know who that is, but apparently they're cute, so, YAY ME! *giggles and clapping***

**Kari: =_=; Anyway… Deadeye517, I'm glad you liked the first and second chapter. If you think you laughed **_**reading it, **_**you should have seen me writing it! Grannie found me laughing my butt off at midnight the day before I published it. And I was going for that mystery you speak of. I hope you're ready for answers!**

**Tori: But, there aren't any-**

**Kari: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!**

**Tori: =_=; CaribbeanTrinidadian, love the name. We're glad you enjoyed the first two chapters, and we hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**Kari: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Tori: ENJOY!**

**Forget-Me-Not**

**3. Questions**

I was sitting in the Police Station. I was terrified. And, at that moment, I realized something. I'd never been _truly _scared before. I'd been frightened by classmates and Dad and Uncle Johnny, but I'd never been this terrified. Not even earlier that day when I'd been frozen in fear for a split second at the park.

That was different. That was a possibility. A possibility that that thing would kill me. A possibility that it would find me if I ran. A possibility that it was just a dream. But this… This was _real. _And I knew it. Because I can't Memory Surf in a dream. That's what I called it. Memory Surfing. I didn't know what it was, or how it happened, but there were two things that I knew about this. The first thing was that I can remember every detail of every day of my life since I was 10 years old. The second was that it was abnormal. _I was abnormal._

I'd never said it aloud before. I'd never told anyone. I'd never planned on telling anyone. But it happened. When I saw that look in Clark's eyes I knew. It was time. I'd been living with this for five years. Telling no one. Why? People don't like different. I was already so different. With my loud, excitable nature and my weakness for other people.

I'd always been different. Not bad different. Just… different. I'd never felt like an oddity… Until _it _started.

The officer that had come to collect me came in. She looked at me kindly. She was tall and muscular. She had a gun and I had no trouble picturing her using it. But, with her dark complexion, warm brown eyes, full lips and rounded nose, she was beautiful.

"Hello, Tori. How are you?" she asked softly.

"I'm okay." Liar. Liar. A voice was chanting that inside myhead. _You're such a little liar!_

"I want you to know that we'll do the best we can to find your daddy, okay."

I felt sick. I stood and rushed past her to the bathroom where I emptied out what was left of all of those hotdogs and jumbo frozen lemonades.

I looked down at my arm, which the lady put a make shift sling around. It was made of her sweater. I liked the lady. And the sweater. But I missed Clark and Louis. I cleaned my self up before shuffling out and looking at her.

"Ma'am? When can I see Mr. Clark and Ms. Louis?" I asked softly. I needed someone familiar. Someone I knew.

"I don't know, baby girl. But, I'll tell you this: You don't have to call me ma'am. Call me Shay."

"Alright, Ms. Shay."

"Now, let's sit down and relax, okay, Tori?" Shay told me. I took a deep breath and sat down. "Alright. Now, how's your arm?"

"It hurts." I felt like I should make up for my earlier lie. "It didn't hurt this much when I fell before."

"That's because you were excited." Shay explained. "When you saw that fight, you just had to get over there no matter what. Right?"

"Right."

"Well, when that kind of need happens in a time of impending doom, for example-"

The door flew open and a dark figure appeared in the doorway. "Officer Shay, the League will take it from here."

Shay turned to see Batman. I was purely amazed. "Does that mean I can go?" But then I realized something. I had nowhere to go. Batman knew this too.

"You'll be coming with us."

"Us?"

"Myself and Superman."

I looked at Shay. She smiled at me. I stood slowly and shouldered my bag. I looked at Shay and smiled. "Ms. Shay? Would you mind if I take a picture of you?"

"You want to take a picture of me?" Shay asked, clearly shocked.

"I like to take pictures of people I admire…"

"Well then, photograph away!"

I did. Then I hugged her. "Thank you, Shay." I said, my voice muffled by her shoulder. I stepped back from her and waved at her. "Bye, Shay."

We stood in the parking lot and just stared for a moment. "Um… Hi, I'm-"

"Victoria Mathews. 15 years old. 10th grade." Batman recited. I smiled weakly

"You do your homework."

"And I'm Superman. We met earlier, though, we weren't properly introduced." He held out his hand.I wrinkled my nose, but reached for it. " You've got a firm handshake there, Victoria."

"Daddy always says that you can tell a lot from a person by their handshake." I told him with a smile. But the smile faded quickly as I thought about Dad. I felt sick again. "ugh…"

"Victoria, we need to take you to the Tower, okay?" Superman said gently and I sat on my knees in the filthy parking lot.

"Okay. Where ever we're going, can we please go soon?" I asked quietly.

"Of course. Look at me, Victoria." I looked up into Batman's cowl and was met by a tube of spray. He squirted the spray in my face and it filled my nose, making me feel funny. "Relax, Victoria."

"It's okay, Tori." Tori? Who said that? Was that Clark? Where was he? Did he have Louis with him? I became aware of the ground rushing up to hug me before my vision went black.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _What was that? _Beep. Beep. Beep. _It sounded familiar. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _I opened my eyes and saw the heart monitor. The hospital! I was in the hospital! I giggled in relief. Everything was fine. I got hurt when I was taking that picture, and I got knocked out. Clark and Louis brought me to the hospital. Daddy was going to be there any second.

I turned to my other side and saw my camera. I tried to move my arm but it hurt too much when I lifted it so I dropped it back on the bed.

_**I was standing above myself. The other me was on the ground. Her shoulder against the sidewalk. A look of pain on her face as she reached for the camera with her right arm.**_

__I fell on it. But it shouldn't still hurt. Not at all. It was just a bump. I tried to reach my camera with my right hand, but I couldn't. I also couldn't turn on my side to reach it. That would require me laying on my arm.

I struggled with it for a moment before a gloved hand picked it up and handed it to me. I didn't even glance up. I turned my camera and looked at my pictures of Superman. When I changed to the next one, I saw a black woman smiling at me.

I looked up at the man and realized with a jolt that it was Batman. I tried to remember. It was hard. The last memory I had was just out of my reach. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Medical Bay."

"Where?"

"In the Tower."

"Oh… Why am I in the Medical Bay?"

"You dislocated your shoulder."

I blinked. "I didn't think I fell that hard." I said mostly to myself. I looked at my arm and sighed. "It could be worse. It could have been my right arm."

I looked back at Batman. He was staring at me. Like he was calculating something. My reaction to my arm? Or how long it would take me to ask him what happened. He got neither. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

He didn't answer. He just left. How rude. I looked at my camera. Sighing, I lifted the camera and held it above myself. "Smile." I said weakly. I looked at the picture and sighed. Even the smile was sour.

**Outside the MedBay**

J'onn, Hawkgirl and Flash peeked in, only Hawkgirl's and Flash's eyes showing over the side of the door while J'onn stood in the center of the doorway in invisible. They watched as the small, curly raven haired girl raised the camera above herself and grimaced up at the camera.

"Poor kid…" Flash whispered.

"I know." Hawkgirl sighed.

_"Maybe we could talk to her…"_

"Oh! I know!"

Flash zoomed down the hallway and into the teleporting room.

Hawkgirl and J'onn looked at each other with raised eyebrows. J'onn floated out of the way just in time as Flash zoomed into the room holding out a box of candy behind him.

**Tori's POV**

I was looking up at a man in a red costume. "Hey, I'm the Flash."

"Oh, um, I'm Victoria." I said, slightly startled. He held out his hand to me. It was the wrong side. I glanced at my arm and smiled in what was apparently a pathetic way because Flash flinched and zoomed to my other side.

"Nice to meet you! Hey, I got something for you!" A box of candy was thrust toward me. I took it and examined its contents carefully. "You like chocolate, right?"

"Yes, sir." I said slowly. I'd never had a total stranger give me candy on a day other than Halloween. "Thank you."

"Hold on. I'm be right back." He zoomed away and was back shortly with a bunch of flowers. "Here you go."

"Oh, thanks-"

And he was gone. And he was back. With… A GIANT TEDDY BEAR. "WHAT THE WHAT! HOLY CRAP!" It was hard not to get excited when you're looking at a giant teddy bear… which was wearing a red hoodie with a logo matching Flash's.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" he said with a grin.

"Cool!" I held my arm out for it, but we both knew that one arm would not help with the object in question. Flash smiled and motioned for me to scoot over. I did and he placed the teddy bear next to me. He laughed.

"That bear is as big as you are!"

"Nu-uh!" I protested.

"Yeah-huh!"

"Flash!" We both jumped out of our skins and turned to see Batman standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Nuthin." he said innocently.

"What is all of this?"

"Stuff."

"From where?"

"A store."

"…"

"A store in Central."

"That's what I thought." Batman said. "Leave. You're bothering her."

"No I'm not!"

"No he's not." _Also, you kinda scare the crap outta me._ I inwardly shuddered. Flash looked at Batman.

"See?"

"Well, you're bothering me." Batman said.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Flash tossed a red cap on my bed and grumbled. "Traitor. And I got you a hat and everything!"

"But, it's funny!" I protested.

"Whatever. Later kid."

"… I'M NOT A KID, I'M A TEENAGER!" I yelled.

"Whoa!" He was suddenly hiding behind Batman. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"S'okay." I muttered.

"Well then, Victoria. I'll see you later." He ruffled my hair and zoomed off.

I waved goodbye even though there was no one there. And then I looked at Batman. Yay. Left alone with the Big Bad Bat. "So… If I only dislocated my shoulder, why all of the brouhaha?"

"Brouhaha?"

"It's a word!"

"Well, I wasn't sure how the spray would affect you. It's never been used on someone as young as you."

I twitched. "Are you saying that you used that spray on me knowing that it could possibly cause me damage?" I asked slowly.

"Not permanent, I'm sure."

"Are you INSANE?"

"Arguably."

"I see…"

"Hawkgirl, J'onn! Get in here."

A woman with wings came in followed by a man with green- or was it blue?- skin. They nodded to me. The lady smiled at me. I smiled back. "Hello, Victoria Mathews. I am J'onn." said the man with an accent that I couldn't place.

"Um, hi."

"And I'm Hawkgirl! Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"We want to talk to you about what you told your friend."

I stiffened. They were talking about Clark. I told him before Louis called the cops. I'd told him… What did I tell him exactly?

_"Tori, look at me."_

_ I looked Clark in the eye and saw something I'd never seen there before. "Yes sir."_

_ "Can you really remember all of that?"_

_ "Clark… I remember _everything_." _

My heart sunk. He told them. He told. Why? Why would he tell them? My heart was racing as what felt like ice settled in my stomach and lay heavy. "What are you talking about?" I asked, for the world to see me as a calm, but confused, teenage girl in over her head.

"What did you tell Clark Kent, Victoria?" Hawkgirl asked me in a gentle voice. I just stared at her. And then I laughed.

"Look, lady. I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to go home." I told them. It wasn't totally a lie. I really did want to go home. If I could sell it, then I could go home and wait to hear from the cops. No harm, no foul.

"Tori, we just want to help."

If I thought I'd been panicking before, it was nothing compared to what I felt then. "Don't call me that, please."

"I am sorry." J'onn said. "Maybe I should call you 'Sport'?"

And that was it. My stomach flipped. I felt the color drain from my face. I jolted upright and stumbled to my feet, hand over my mouth. "Hey, Victoria, I-"

Flash zoomed in and I looked at him helplessly. "Oh, crap!"

And before I knew it I was in a bathroom, emptying out my already empty stomach.

He knew. I didn't know how he knew, but he knew. _They _knew. And Clark told them.

**Kari: AND… END CHAPTER!**

**Tori: AND… Your readers hate you now.**

**Kari:… eck… You're right. Sorry! Sorry, everyone!**

**Tori: SORRY! SHE MADE ME DO IT!**

**Kari: If it makes everyone feel better, I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow.**


	4. Thanks Giving and Memories

_Heyyyyy! Kari here! Sorry I'm so late, but with midterms and getting sick I just couldn't work on the story like I wanted. I'm sorry guys! The good news is this chapter's pretty long so I hope that'll make up for the lateness! _

_Tori: By the way, Misfit IS surprisingly like me! It's creepy._

_Kari: *flips twilight zone music on*_

_Tori: OH MY BOB SHE'S MY CLONE!_

_Kari: =.=" Tori, she came first. If anything, YOU would be HER clone._

_Tori: NOOOOOOOOOOO! _

_Kari: But you're not! _

_Tori: ^.^ oh yeah!_

_Kari: ^.^"_

_Wally: o_o_

_Kari: MY GINGER! *hugs*_

_Tori: =.=" Unbelievable._

_Kari: Don't you have a message to say?_

_Tori: Kari owns ME! That's all. No Justice League for her!_

_Kari: Dear Santa, I am quite disappointed in your inadequate coverage of my wish list. Shame! Shame shame shame! Although those boots I got are VERY cute, they do not equal my DC Comics nerd dream!..._

_Tori: ^.^"_

Forget-Me-Not

4. Thanksgiving

I woke up in a haze. I wasn't sure where I was or how I got there. And then I looked over and saw the giant bear, and the events of the day before slammed into me like the rolling cart I was on slammed into Frank's desk and sent his work flying everywhere. I felt the burn of unshed tears, so I curled up on my side and hid my face in the bear's hoodie.

I'd go to sleep, wake up, and find that the whole thing was a horrible nightmare. Just a bad dream. I'd find Dad and Mom in the kitchen and laugh at myself for having such a silly dream.

But, as if to prove me wrong. I heard someone enter the room. "It's time to get up, now." a voice said quietly. I refused to look. As far as they knew, I was asleep. I just waited for them to go away. But they didn't.

"We brought you some food." she said. I heard the sound of a plate being placed on the table next to me. I ignored her. I wasn't going to move. If I talked to them, if I looked at them, if I ate the food next to me, it would be real.

If it was real, that would mean two things: one, my dad really had gone missing; two, they were onto me and my secret. And that couldn't possibly be right. Both of the sentiments were utterly ridiculous. Who would kidnap my dad? And how would I be so careless as to say something that even hinted at what I could do.

But it did happen, and I knew it. I'd let it slip, and it fell into the open. Why? Why had I done something so stupid? But I knew why. I'd been panicked. I'd been panicked and wanted desperately for someone to believe me, and I knew the longer it took to discover Dad had been kidnapped, the farther away he got. That's what happened when you panicked. You did something so incredibly stupid that you're found out.

I had made a mistake. I had done something so incredibly stupid that I'd been found out. I was done. It was over. After five years of telling no one, after swearing to myself I'd never tell a soul, one day, one moment of panic, one slip, and it was out. It was over. I was done.

I'd be shipped somewhere to be experimented on and jabbed with needles and maybe even cut open to see how I worked. All because of one moment of panic. What would they do? Would they put me in some kind of lab where I'd be tested on every day, living life without the sun or the grass or my camera, and live every day in sorrow and pain?

I must have whimpered, because there was a hand on my shoulder. "Victoria? Are you alright?"

I just buried my face further into the bear. No words. No way. I wasn't going to talk to her. "Victoria?"

I didn't move.

"Look at me, Victoria." Her voice was full of authority. It wasn't a request. It was a demand. I slowly looked at her. It was the one from the night before. She was there when I was being asked about Clark. "You need to eat."

Her tone left no way to argue. I looked at the omelet. I didn't need to worry about what was in it. I didn't have food allergies. I ate it. Just to make her leave me alone. But she didn't leave. She sat in the chair next to the bed and watched.

"How are you today." she asked. I shrugged. Truthfully, I felt crappy. How else was I supposed to feel? Did she want me to say 'Golly gee, Ms. Hawkgirl, I feel just peachy keen!'? Well, I wasn't. I didn't even feel like talking in general, much less muster up what it took to tell a lie.

"I just wanted you to know that we really want to help. I'm sorry J'onn startled you. We didn't expect you to react the way you did." she told me as I took a sip of the milk. "You shouldn't be scared to tell us anything. We just want to help."

Scared? That sparked something inside me. "Scared? Why would I be scared? I don't have anything to be afraid of." I told her hotly.

"Sure you do. You're scared about your parents and you're afraid that we won't find them, and-"

"I'm not scared." I told her harshly. "I don't have to be afraid of anything. I just want you to find Dad so I can go home." And then what she said hit me. Parents. _Parents. _As in both of them, not just one. "Where is my mom?"

"Well, I think the rest of the Founders should be here for that." she told me. I glared at her.

"Then, go get them." I said slowly.

Not even fifteen minutes later, the room was full of heroes. "Okay, now tell me what's going on." I demanded. I was not in the mood for this. Even _Frank _hadn't managed to irk me so much.

"I gather that your mother was going on a trip to DC, correct?" Batman asked me.  
>"Yeah. She had a business trip. She took a taxi to the airport after we left for the park." I told him. Or, that's what she told me she'd be doing.<p>

"She got on the plane, but she didn't show up for the meeting." Batman informed me.

I stared at him. "That doesn't make sense. If she got on the plane, then she had to have got there. It was the first stop. Where else could she be?"

"We're doing our best to find out."

"It would be a lot easier if you would help us." Superman said. I stared at them. What did they want from me?

"I want to go home." I said, holding back my anger. "Just let me go home."

"We will. But we can't send you home if there's no one there to watch you." Batman reasoned. "We have to find your parents."  
>"Then do it! You and I both know you can use cameras and witnesses and all kinds of other resources that you can use!"<p>

"The cameras went out. The security room was broken into. There weren't any witnesses. No one saw anything."

"Then use finger prints! DNA! Do _something!"_

"We've looked. The room was swept clean."

I felt my heart stop for a moment. But only for a moment. If they couldn't find any thing to go on… how would they find them? How would they get my parents back? Would they find them? Could they find them? Or would I be put in a foster home?

"Did you see anything?"

"How could I? I was at the park with Louis." I replied hotly. "The only thing I saw was that creep that keeps popping up!"

No one said anything for a moment. Slowly, Batman stepped toward me. "What creep?"

"I don't know. Some creeper that I see around a lot." I said. "Dude's like the only creepy guy in the whole city!"

"You've seen him before?"

"Yeah. He hangs out outside the Planet a lot. And I see him around the park sometimes." I said.

"Do you see him a lot?"

"Yeah, I guess. He's always hanging around somewhere." This got a room full of odd looks. "What?" I demanded.

"So, you see him a lot?"

"Yes, I just told you that!" I exclaimed. And then it hit me.

"Metropolis is a big place…" Superman said after a moment.

"It's full of people. Hundreds. Thousands. To see the same person so often…"

"Is almost impossible. It shouldn't happen." I said, eyes wide with shock. "He shouldn't show up that often. Even if he lived near the Planet, there's no way he could show up all the places he does when Dad and I go somewhere. Unless…"

"Unless he was following you." Flash said solemnly.

"What did he look like?" Batman asked me flatly. I was staring down at my hands, which were clinched in my lap. "Can you tell us what he looked like?"

"I…" I knew what he looked like. Well, vaguely. In that way you remember someone you don't look closely at. I tried to look back. But I couldn't. I couldn't pull the memory forward. It was out of my reach. The one time I needed it, and my troublesome, unwanted memory trick eluded me.

"Kid?" Flash said. I looked at him slowly.

"I can't remember."

"Try." Batman said.

"I am."

"Try harder."  
>"I'm trying!" I growled. "I can't remember, okay?"<p>

"Maybe I can help." I looked at the martian guy. My heard froze for a moment.

"No. No, no, no! Get him out! I don't want him near me!" I declared in suppressed panic. I didn't know why, but he made me uneasy. I felt a sort of… lack of privacy when he made eye contact. His stare was unnerving. Like he was looking into my soul. "I want him out." I said firmly.

Everyone looked alarmed at my outburst. I looked away from them, avoiding eye contact. "I want him out." I said again, quieter than before.

"Okay, kid. J'onn, could you go to the monitor room?" Flash asked slowly. J'onn glided out of the room, much to my relief. "Now, can you try and remember?"  
>I felt better when he left. But my mind wasn't allowing me to look back. "I'm trying." I felt their eyes on me. I shifted nervously.<p>

"Just relax." Flash said.

I leaned back into my pillow and took a deep breath before closing my eyes.

I was standing on the sidewalk outside my apartment building. I could see Clark and other-Tori were coming down the steps. I waited for them to proceed down the sideway and followed them. Other-Tori glanced across the road at a passerby on the parallel sideway. I followed her gaze and looked at him intently.

Normal POV

All the heroes were gathered in the room as Tori closed her eyes. Her face was thoughtful. No one said anything, for fear of disturbing her thoughts. After a moment her eye brows scrunched together. She stayed like that for a moment before her eyes opened and she looked around at them. "I can't remember." she said flatly.

"Try again." Batman instructed.

Tori looked annoyed. She closed her eyes. After a few minutes she grimaced. "… I think I have it…"

"What does he look like? What color is his hair?"

"I… I can't remember." she said dejectedly.

"Was he tall?"

"I can't remember."  
>"Short?"<p>

"I don't know."  
>"Try again."<p>

Her eyes flew open and she looked at Batman with anger. "I did! I am! I'm TELLING you I can't remember!" Everyone flinched. "I don't remember. I can't remember."

"I think you're lying." Hawkgirl said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "You do remember."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do." Hawkgirl said. "You do remember. You just don't want to tell us."

"Hawkgirl." Batman said firmly.

"And why would I do that? Do you think I don't want to find my parents?"

"Or you're afraid of something."

"Hawkgirl."

"You mean OTHER than my parents being kidnapped?"

"There's something you aren't telling us!"

"HAWKGIRL!" Everyone jumped. "That's enough."

"She's just nervous." Flash reasoned. "Maybe we should all just shush and let her think."

Tori sighed. "I just can't remember." She looked at her hands, clinched in her lap, and the room fell quiet.

Flash zoomed up next to her. "Look, kid. I know this is probably stressful-"

She raised an eyebrow. "_Probably?"_

"-but we need you to relax and remember what the man-"

"Creeper."

"-looked like."

"I'm trying!" she huffed.

"Victoria. This is important." Superman said. "We need to know-"

"I GET IT!" Everyone took a step back except for Batman who just stared and Flash who zoomed behind Wonder Woman. "You think I don't know it's important? That I think it's a game? I understand the gravity of the situation and am trying my best to help but, like I keep trying to get you to understand, _I can't remember." _

It was quiet for a moment. And then…

"But that's not what you told Clark Kent, is it?"

Tori POV

I stared up at Superman. "So I'm told." I said. "I don't remember saying anything weird to Clark." I grinned at them. "But, hey, I don't remember a good bit of what I say, so, heck, I could've told him I was a one eyed one horned flying purple people eater from Canada for all I know." I laughed. It felt good. It felt normal. Play it off. I was fine. I was in control.

"Hey, you guys got a tv? Or Internet? Maybe some video games?" I asked. I grinned wider. "Oh! Do you have any comics?"

"Victoria-"

"Do you like video games? I do. And books. OH! And TV! And the funnys!" I said with a grin.

"Victoria-"

"Oh! You know what I like? Those fancy chocolates with the caramel blended in them!"

"Victoria-"

"What is the brand of those? It starts with a W…"

"Victoria!"

I couldn't help myself. I saluted. Right hand to my forehead, sitting straight up on the bed. "Sir!"

Batman glared at me. I had to admit. That was no generic teacher glare, or Frank's "if-only-I-could-punch-you-in-the-nose" glares. That one had rage. More rage than the glare I got from Frank when I put tacks in his chair and chocolate pudding in his shoes.

"Oh, man, that was a good one." I laughed remembering the look on Frank's face.

"Are you listening?"

"erm, I'd love to say yes, but I'll be honest, I was thinking about something else."

"What could you possibly be thinking about at a time like this?"

"That time I put tacks in Frank's chair and pudding in his shoes!" I answered without missing a beat. This received a room of exasperated looks along with a few amused ones. Flash and Superman.

"Who's Frank?" Flash asked.

"This jerky, persnickety dude that works at the Planet." I said with a laugh.

"The Daily Planet?"

"Yeah. My dad works there. That's how I know Clark." I informed him. "Frank insulted my friend Jimmy by calling him incompetent, inept, uncoordinated and described his future as a reporter/photographer as 'doomed to failure'. Soooooo that afternoon while he was typing his stupid report I put pudding in his shoes."

"No way!" Flash was next to me. "How'd you get the pudding in his shoes without him noticing?"

"That's what he said! Everyone thought he was lying and shunned him for two weeks! 'How could you blame Tori for such a thing! She couldn't have done anything like that if she tried because you would have noticed!' No one saw me do it, or if they did they didn't say anything, so he couldn't prove it."

"Dude!"

"I know!"

Superman started laughing. "I should've known!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's pretty good. I never even thought of that one. How'd you come up with that?"

"Well, Clark went to eat a snack but the pudding wasn't good anymore cuz Jimmy accidentally pulled it out of the refrigerator, and I was planning revenge so when I saw him go to throw them away I told him I thought I heard his phone ringing. He put them on the counter and when he left I grabbed the cups and figured out something that I could do with them to harass Frank when I heard him yelling at Jimmy _again, _this time about scuffing his fancy shoes, when I thought, 'Hey. That's a good idea.' The shoe thing led to me putting tacks in Frank's chair while he was making accusations in the boss's office."

"Tacks? That's kinda old school, don't you think?"

"Hey, don't mess with the classics! That, my friend, is a classic." I said seriously. "That's like saying Bugs Bunny is stupid!"

"Point taken."

"Flash. We're trying to work this out." Green Lantern said firmly.

"Right, sorry." Flash said. I stuck my tongue out.

I felt relaxed now. Normal. I could do this. I could do it.

I ignored whatever Batman was going on about and focused on the memory. "Victoria? Are you okay?" Superman asked quietly. His voice sounded different now that he was quiet. Familiar. It was a little comforting. That's when I remembered.

"He's blond." I said softly. Everyone looked confused. "The creeper. He's blond." I said again, louder.

"Is he tall or short?"

"He's tall. And he's got dark eyes."

"Is that all you can remember?"

"No. He's got a vibe of authority and intimidation. And when he walks he's got this swagger."

I got a room full of blank looks. "You know, he's arrogant. He's conceded. He sorta struts, ya'know?"

"Anything else?"

"He's got green eyes."

"You just said they were dark." Flash objected.

"They are. They're cold and stormy. Almost like he hates the world. Maybe he does."

Batman looked at me blankly, nodding before exiting the room. Everyone else was smiling at me. "Good job, kid." Flash said, ruffling my hair. "You've got a good memory there."

"Thank you!" I said grinning at him.

_ GOOD NEWS! To compensate for the lateness of this chapter I am incorporating a time skip to school after Thanks Giving break and onto Christmas eve. ISN'T THAT GREAT?_

_Tori: YAY!_

_Clark: Yay!_

_Superman: Yay!_

_Batman: *glarez*_

_Kari: DO IT!_

_Batman: NEVER!_

_Robin: YAY!_

_Kari: *u* That works._

_Flash: Review everyone!_

_Kari: Feed the starving artist!_

_Rock Lee: YELLING IS SO YOUTHFUL!_

_Kari: _e.e# _YOU AREN'T EVEN IN THIS SHOW!  
>Lee: T-T I missed your youthful Naruto stories so I thought I'd drop by.<em>

_Kari: Yeah, I need to do something with those stories, huh?_

_Lee: _:D _Yes!_

_Kari: ^.^" Ok, Lee. I'll try to update later_

_Wally: And now those that read these notes are confused! _

_Tori: Lee is from Naruto. Look it up._

_Wally: ANIME!_

_Kari: THAT'S MY LINE!_

_Tori: =.=" Review. Feed the starving artist and comic nerd._

_Kari: Yes please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, okay, I know. Shame on you, Kari! You've left us hanging for almost a year! How dare you! Shame shame!

Tori: I've been crazy bored ._.

Yes, well, I got totally stuck. I'm thinking of changing the beginning and adding some elements to make it less awkward. Idk, it's just not working. Apparently, I have to be up at midnight to write a decent story. Huh. Who knew?

Tori: Get on with it, will you?

Fine. Here, let's try this. I'll give you a peek at the alternate and we'll see how it goes in a dress rehearsal. Yes? Okay. Here we go.

_Just Another Day_

It was Friday! The best day of the week! And I made it through school, which is always quite a feat. And I was ready for a weekend of chilling at my favorite place, with my favorite people. Riiight after I picked up Alec from school. Which is why I was sitting on my bike, in the middle of the sidewalk, outside the school, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Hey, Tori." I look up to see my brother. He was ten years old with messy, straight black hair and warm brown eyes. I grinned at him.

"Heyy, who's that?"

A little girl with curly blond hair paused a few yards away and smiled. "Bye, Alec. Have a good weekend."

I winked at him after she left. "Ohh, looks like little Alec has a girlie friend, eh?"

He flushed. "C'mon, sis. Let's go." He mounted his skateboard and I put my foot on the peddle of my bike.

"Sooo… what's her name?" I said with a sly grin.

He shot me a look and took off. I rode after him, laughing.

We weaved in and out of the crowd on the sidewalk, and, if there were a speed limit for bike and skate board riding, we'd have been fined. I put all my weight on the peddles, speeding through the crowd.

"HEY! WATCH IT!"  
>"Sorry!"<p>

"Hey, look where you're going!"

"I'll try to remember that!"

"DO YOU MIND?"

"Hey, watch out! Comin' through! Look out!"  
>The crowd was clearly not as amused at our race as we were. I glanced over at Alec and grinned. "Watch out, bro. You're gunna get run over, moving so slow!" I laughed as he stuck out his tongue and tried to accelerate ahead of me.<p>

"Ah, ah! Not today, baby boy." And I rocketed ahead, just barely avoiding a strange guy in a ball cap and a trench coat.

In that instant, everything slowed down. And his face stuck out at me like a glow stick in the dark. The shadows over his eyes couldn't hide that clever look in his eyes. That coat didn't hide his confident stride and obvious swagger. A pang hit my heart, and I thought that man would be a wonderful stalker.

And then it was over, and I was turning into the Daily Planet, riding straight into the revolving door and bursting into the lobby. The receptionist didn't bat an eye at my sudden and odd entrence. She was used to it by now.

I heard Alec's wheels behind me and laughed. "Too slow!"

He slowed down enough to jump off of the board and chased me on foot.

"Hey! Hold that elevator!" And I skillfully turned and backed into the elevator with Alec right behind me. I looked at him and scoffed. "Dumb luck." I said dismissively. He grinned widely at me.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, sis."

I became aware of the woman next to me, who stared with wide eyes at us. "Hey," I greeted with a nod. "New?" She nodded slowly. "Well then, welcome to the Planet. I know you'll love it here as much as we do." I glanced at the four workers that also occupied the space. "Right guys?"

They all smiled. "You bet, Tori."

The elevator dinged. "Ah, this is my stop. Have a nice day, everyone!" I rode off and paused for Alec to jump on the trick bars on my back tire and grabbed my shoulders. "Ready, bro?"  
>"Ready!"<p>

And we rocketed down the hallway, leaving a trail of laughter and greetings behind us.

Well? Good? Bad? You like? I added a brother. I think it sort of helps things flow nicely. This way there shall be twice the humor and double the Frank harassment. Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions?

Let's see if we can get this to work this time, shall we?

Ja ne,

Kari


End file.
